Rose Cotton
Rose Elizabeth Cotton (née Taylor; previously Beauchamp), played by Polly Perkins, is the estranged half sister of Dot Branning (June Brown). Storylines Rose is first seen when Dot goes to visit her in Southend-on-Sea where she lives, as she has decided to make amends before she dies. Dot sees Rose in a bar, drinking and flirting with a group of men, and leaves without speaking to her. She later follows her to an address, and Rose lies that she is well off and her husband has died. Dot leaves but returns when she realises she has left something behind. She finds that the dead man is alive and Rose has lied about everything. Dot goes to her actual home and Rose admits she did not want Dot to think bad of her. Dot tells Rose she may not have long to live and did not want to die before making amends. They start to bond, and Dot meets Rose's son Andrew, and there is animosity between mother and son. Before Dot is due to leave, Rose asks to spend some more time with her. Dot says as they are both lonely, Rose should live with her in Walford, and Rose agrees. Andrew drives them there but reveals his last name is Cotton, and Rose is forced to admit that Andrew's father is Dot's first husband Charlie Cotton, who had a bigamous marriage with Rose. Dot kicks Rose out but she later returns, saying she does not want to lose her sister again. Rose moves in and Dot urges her to earn money. When Dot gossips to her about Jean Slater and her family, Rose uses this information to make Jean think she is psychic, and Jean pays her for her services. She then gets a trial working for Doctor Yusef Khan as his receptionist. She gets the job and appears to enjoy it, although her constant pining over Yusef appears to irritate him somewhat. Rose reveals to Dot that she is behind with the paperwork at the surgery while Yusef has been away. Dot helps Rose sort through her workload, but they discover that Rose has misplaced some test results for a patient who has since died. Rose fears her oversight resulted in the patient's death, but Reverend Stevens tells her the patient died of a bee sting. A relieved Rose then flirts with Reverend Stevens, much to the chagrin of Dot. A few days later, Dot reveals Rose's shady past to Reverend Stevens. However, the Reverend is intrigued, and he and Rose share a drink at The Queen Victoria public house, as he wants to know more about her life. Rose brings alcohol to a church social event, which Dot is against, but Reverend Stevens thanks Dot for making it the best so far. Rose and Reverend Stevens grow closer at the event, resulting in him asking for Dot's blessing to date Rose. Rose later sleeps with Patrick Trueman upsetting Reverend Stevens. Cora finds this funny but Dot kicks Cora out for laughing. Rose later apologises to Dot for embarrassing her and forgives Dot for the things she said, however, Dot asks Rose to move back to Southend. Dot also discovers Rose's passport which reveals Rose had remarried again and had the surname of Beauchamp. When Dot confronts her, Rose reveals that the marriage was abusive. Dot then allows Rose to move back in with her. Rose later does some card readings with Jean, Kim Fox and Denise Fox. In December 2011 Andrew comes back to Walford in December, and promises to stay for Christmas, much to the delight of Rose and Dot. In January 2012, Abi Branning finds a love note in the charity shop and finds out the book the note was in belongs to Cora. However, Abi sees Rose reading the same note, leaving Abi confused. Cora then discovers the letter Rose is reading and asks why is anybody writing to her, leaving the two ladies to have an argument. When Rose receives more love letters, Dot and Cora rummage through her things to try and discover who the mystery man is. They are horrified when they learn he is serving a life sentence in prison, although Rose seems unfazed by this. Dot then attempts to put a stop to it by writing on Rose's behalf, but reveals her real name and address, not realising that Rose used a false name and a PO Box address. Andrew announces that he is to marry Heather Trott. Rose is unhappy at Andrew's choice of bride, and tries to undermine Heather. Heather eventually stands up to Rose, saying she is bullying her, and Rose later realises that she is just jealous and does not want to lose her son. Rose then helps dot arrange the wedding. However, on Heather's hen party, Rose gets drunk and leaves early. At home, she tries on Heather's wedding dress. Andrew discovers her, gets angry and rips the dress. It is also revealed that Andrew has spent time in prison for assaulting Rose's abusive husband. Dot and Rose hastily repair Heather's wedding dress on the night before the wedding, but are distraught when they learn that Heather has been murdered. The police arrest Andrew, and Patrick finds the burnt remains of a hoodie worn by members of Andrew's stag-party. Desperate to prove Andrew's innocence, Rose, Dot and Cora Cross break into the R&R nightclub where he worked and find Andrew's hoodie, which they hand to the police. Andrew is released from custody. In May 2012 Dot leaves to spend a few months with her granddaughter Dotty. Rose then becomes lonely, and jealous of the friendship between Cora and Patrick. Andrew calls Dot, who invites Rose to stay with her, and Rose leaves Walford. Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:1963 Marriages Category:2011 Arrivals Category:2012 Departures Category:Cotton Family